


Is This Okay?

by leithvoid



Category: 1917 (Movie 2019), 1917 (Movie 2019) Actor RPF
Genre: Creampie, First Time, M/M, Thoatfuck, not editied
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:08:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24550576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leithvoid/pseuds/leithvoid
Summary: It's Dean's first time.
Relationships: Dean-Charles Chapman/George Mackay
Kudos: 10





	Is This Okay?

George runs his hand up Dean's thigh, his fingers digging into his thick muscle. His breath hot over the other's neck and shoulder as he hovers over him. Dean shivers out of excitement. George's fingers slip into the top of Dean's tight black sweats, his mouth making contact with Dean's neck. His mouth was hot and wet, Dean's fingers digging into the back of George's tricep.

Dean's breath was heavy and he felt every movement of George's body on him. Dean sat on George's lap, legs startled but tucked under himself. He rolled himself against George's legs. George continued to suck on Dean's neck, a purple circle forming under his tongue, he ran his hand under the younger man’s sweats band and grabbed his ass.

George encouraged Dean's soft thrusts against him. "You're so pretty right now," George whispered, pulled back from Dean and admiring the others flushed pink face.

Dean softly giggles, trying to hide his face in the crook of George's neck. "Am not." George smiles and his nibbles on Dean's ear lobe. Dean whines, biting his lip to stop himself from being louder. 

"You are," George hums and he gently pulls Dean's face from his shoulder and runs his fingers across his cheeks. "I want you so badly, I want to touch you and melt into you." He confesses.

Dean sighs, pressing his forehead to George's, "I know you do." He contemplates for a moment, what it would mean to him to do this with George right now. They had been doing  _ things _ for a couple of months and while George had been so patient with him he didn't want to keep George from what he really wanted.

"We, can try?" He finally said, threading his fingers through George's and looking up into his blue eyes.

George didn't have the reaction that Dean thought he would have. Dean thought George would jump at the chance to get his pants off, to make himself feel good using him - but that isn't how he reacted. He was soft and questioned him, making sure that was okay. "You don't have to sweetheart, it's okay. This is fine.”

"I want you to get what you want." Dean looked away now, feeling embarrassed.

“I want you to be comfortable. Of course, it might be a little uncomfortable, but we can go as slow as you need. We don't have to dot it tonight."

Dean let go of George's hand and slipped his hand under George's shirt, lifting it up, "I want to try."

George's heart picked up the pace, he was nervous. He wanted to do right by Dean, so he let Dean take the lead.

Dean pulled George's shirt over his head and smiled, small and shy. George placed a hand on Dean's lower back, pulling him slightly closer. Dean trailed his hands over George's pale skin. He was warm and soft, it made Dean blush. His breathing was slowly becoming uneven as he let his hands travel closer to George's jean line.

George let his hands rest on Dean's thighs, as the younger lead the experience. He smiled as Dean started to undo his belt, looking up for a short moment to confirm this was the right move to make. "Am I doing okay?" Dean asked George.

"You're doing fine darling, there is no right or wrong way to do this. Just..." George cupped the other's round flushed face, "do what feels right." Dean leaned into George's palm, feeling a significant comfort from the words George said.

Dean let George's belt fall open, he then fumbled with the button of the other's jeans. It was like he'd forgotten how buttons worked all of a sudden. George's hands moved in place of his and undid the button and zipper. Dean felt embarrassed, "it's okay." George's voice was so soft and calm. 

"What, what now?" Dean asked, not sure how to process now. This was all so new to him.

"What do you want to do?" George asked, now leaning back putting his body on more of a display for Dean. "There isn't a right answer, just tell me what you're thinking."

Dean thought for a moment, scanning George's body. His eyes fell on the band of his boxers, it was snug against his waist. Then he thought of his own clothes and how they were still on. "I want to undress." George nodded, which encouraged Dean more. He was starting to feel a little more comfortable now.

Dean pulled his t-shirt over his head and chuckled to himself. He never thought that this would have happened tonight. "What now?" He queried again, his own hands sat on his thighs and George admired him.

Dean was beautiful, and while George had felt him under his t-shirt's before he'd never seen him without a t-shirt on. George wanted to bite down on him, suck little red and purple marks into his skin. He wanted to run his tongue up his torso. "What do you want to do? Nothing is off-limits here." George suggested, trying to keep his excitement levels hidden. Just to touch Dean's skin right now would be everything and more. "You might not want to do anything, maybe you want me to do something?"

Dean wanted something, he wanted to be touched. "Touch me," he said, not asked. George did as he was told, sitting up again and slowly placing a hand on Dean's waist. Dean let his eyes flutter closed, George smiled as he ran his hand up Dean's side and around his back. 

"Kiss me." George pressed his pink lips to Dean's shoulder at first. This was a new territory of his body to him, he didn't want to jump off the deep end and ruing this for Dean. His left little soft kisses on his shoulder and moved down over his chest. George's other hand was now wrapped tight around Dean's hip.

"This okay?" George asked in between kisses. He could tell Dean was easing into the moment, with his mouth open slightly and his hands now touching George's body.

"Mhm," Dean hummed. His skin felt warm and fuzzy every time George pressed his skin to his. A sprinkle of anxiety but lust for the most part. The hand George had placed on Dean's thigh now seemed to take up all of his attention. 

George gently squeezed his thigh every now and again, Dean wanted George to move his hand further up. He wanted, to feel George's hand around him. But he was nervous. What if George didn't like what he saw, or didn't match his standards?

"George?" Dean asked, his voice was raspy from breathing so heavy. 

George looked up at Dean, "you okay?" Was his first question. 

Dean nodded in response. While Dean sunk into the depths of George's blue eyes, he dug his fingers under George's hand which was so tightly wrapped around his thigh. George released quickly, unsure if he was hurting Dean or not. George let Dean move his hand.

George's fingertips dragged up the cotton fabric slightly as Dean moved his hand further up his leg.

"George?" Dean asked, his voice was raspy from breathing so heavy. 

George looked up at Dean, "you okay?" Was his first question. 

Dean nodded in response. While Dean sunk into the depths of George's blue eyes, he dug his fingers under George's hand which was so tightly wrapped around his thigh. George released quickly, unsure if he was hurting Dean or not. George let Dean move his hand.

George's fingertips dragged up the cotton fabric slightly as Dean moved his hand further up his leg.

"Tell me what you want."

"Touch me." Dean left George's hand where it was before this started, above his waistband. This time he wanted George to touch him differently.

George pulled his eyes from Dean's, looking down between them. Becoming aware of the bulge in Dean's stretched sweats. This wasn't the first time Dean has been hard while they made-out, but it was the first time George had ever thought about actually dealing with it, of course, he'd thought about it.

_ He would make him wait, finger him, fuck him in his tight hole and cum in him and then let him come. Or, he would gag on his cock until he came down the back of his throat. _

But now he had the chance, and he didn't know what to do. "Taken off your pants," he asked. Dean waited a moment and then accepted, climbing off George and the bed and pulling off his pants. George did the same, but pulling his boxers off too. George was going to lead by example and let Dean have all the option open to him.

Dean moved back to George, crawling across the bed. He as in front of the older man, legs under him and cock tightly in his boxers. He licked his lips as he watched George's move as he did, long and thick. "You want to lay down? Sit? Stand?" George asked, pulling Dean's attention from George's cock.

"What would  _ you _ like?" Dean asked, raising his eyebrow.

"I want you to lay down. Pillow under your hips." Dean did as George said.

Dean's body was now on display for George, the possibilities are endless for both of them.

George hovered over Dean, placing kissed on his neck and shoulder, "you okay?".

"Completely."

George ran his hands down Dean's sides, making him shiver in response. Dean's cock twitched, bouncing slightly on his lower abdomen. "I'm going to touch you, with my hand first, and then my mouth," George told Dean, looking up to him from between his legs. "Tell me if you want me to stop at  _ any _ point."

Dean nodded.

Dean leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling, and then decided that was weird so he closed his eyes and tried to relax a little bit, he knew he was in safe hands. He could feel George's big hands resting on the back's of his thighs, arms looped over the tops of them. His breath was hot against his skin, Dean tried to relax, he didn't want to stop but his anxiety wanted too. He tried to push it away.

George started with his hand first, wrapping his hand around Dean, observing his reaction and continuing onward. He moved his finger up and over his bright, precome-coated, head. The younger boy let out a shaky breath, one of intoxication. George stocked him for a couple of minutes, then licked up the back of his shaft.

"Holy shit," Dean blurted out, hands finally grabbing George's arms. George stopped stroking him, "don't stop."

Dean had never felt this kind of pleasure before, it was elating. Dean was addicted, there and then. "The licking, was good." He tried to get out, through broken breathing.

George looked up to see Dean looking down at him, while his eyes were locked on Dean George took him in his mouth. Tounge pressing against the back of his cock, George took him whole.

The hot, tight feeling of George's mouth and throat around him, made him groan in pleasure, dragging his nails down George's arms. George pulled back, his tongue pulled across his skin, Dean sucked in a deep breath feeling like a new life had been given to him.

George smiled as he watched Dean experience this for the first time. Pulling on him a couple of times, and taking just his head into his mouth. Flicking his tongue over the slit and tasting the slightly salty pre-come that was being produced. He watched Dean's chest become red, he was getting closer to coming. 

Every time that George sucked on Dean, his own cock out rub against the sheets, making him needy. George was known for being into some things that were not as common as other kinks. He didn't want to force Dean into those things and he was happy to be satisfied by a handjob if that's what Dean was comfortable with.

"You want to try something else?" George asked, pulling his lips off of Dean, tugging on him still as to not let the momentum die.

"Like what?" Dean wasn't very focused on what George was saying, his body already feeling overstimulated. He liked this feeling so much, he never wanted it to end. 

"Why don't you try giving me a handjob?"

George stopped tugging on Dean, sitting back on his heels. Dean struggled for a second to remove the pillow from under his hips and sit up. His chest burnt a little for how short his breaths were becoming from George. "You'd, you want me to do that?" Dean asked.

George chuckled, "I'm sitting naked in front of you Dean. You can do whatever you want to me." And George meant  _ anything _ .

Dean thought for a moment, and then something popped into his mind. Something he'd always thought was hot in porn, he wanted to try it and see if it really was that hot in real life. "I have an idea."

"Deal." Dean smiles, George nods.

Dean leans back against the pillows and headboard. George wraps his hand around his thick cock,  _ so big _ Dean thinks, he couldn't wait to feel full with that cock one day. George's mouth hangs open slightly as he started to jack himself off, fingers slipping over his head every other drag up. His cheeks now red hot and his chest heaving the closer he gets to his orgasm. 

Dean runs his hand and fingers of himself every so often.

George stops for a moment, and Dean almost says something until he realised that he was reaching for the lube. "Catch." George tosses the bottle toward Dean, who doesn't catch it but it lands beside him on the bed. He clicks open the lid and pours some into his hand. 

He runs his slicked up hand over himself. He didn't know what was happening at this stage. "You can't come yet," Dean says, catching a change in George's movements. 

"That wasn't in the deal!" He whines, slowing down.

"I want to come with you," Dean admits. To watch George come while he does, sounded amazing. He could come just thinking about it.

George falls onto his back, spreading his legs, Dean assumed he was inviting him in. "Come here, pillow." Dean grabbed a pillow and moved between George's legs. He was so red from lust. 

He shoved the pillow under him, propping himself up so Dean could assess him better. "Okay, do you want me to prep myself? Or do you want to try?" Dean shook his head.

"I'm watching remember." George chuckled, he liked being watched. "Here." Dean handed him the bottle of lube from behind him. George squirted some onto his fingers and then lifted one of his legs to gain access to himself.

Pushing a finger into himself he hummed with pleaser, Dean watching him still rolling his own fingers over himself. George pushed another finger in, loosening himself for Dean, "you're so hot." Dean's voice was deep and filled with hunger.

"Come here," George semi-begged. Dean moved quickly, getting to his knees and moving closer to George. George slipped his fingers out of himself and helped Dean line himself up with his hole. George's leg now resting on Dean's shoulder, covering in bite marks.

"Just push, slowly," George instructed. Dean did as he was told, holding onto one of George's hips and his other hand wrapped around his leg he pushing into George. The tight feeling around him made him shutter

"Jesus Christ, George." George moaned as Dean furthered himself into him. The hand George used to finger himself was now wrapped around the back of Dean's leg, lightly pushing on it to help Dean. 

Dean was all the way in now, and he didn't know how long he was going to last. This feeling was so gutturally good. "Slowly, move."

"Touch yourself," Dean demanded, George used his non-dominate hand to start tugging on his stiff cock. Dean started to move inside George, both of their breaths haggard and rough. Dean started to thrust faster into George.

"Please, let me come," George begged. Dean was close too but he wasn't ready yet, something about seeing George whine made him want to drag this out as long as possible. But he couldn't do that to himself.

"I'm gonna come," Dean says, he feels George's hole tighten around him ever so slightly and it unravels him. George hits his orgasm barely a second before Dean does. George comes across his stomach and chest, his hole spasming around Dean and he spills deep into George his cock pulsating inside him.

The two of them are shaking as the ride out the own orgasms. George running his hand over himself a couple more times a Dean thrusting innately into George.

"Slowly," George said, heaving, as Dean pulls out of him.

"That was amazing." Dean pulls the pillow out from underneath George and lays on top of him. George wrapping an arm around him.

"Thank you, for trusting me." George kisses Dean's sweaty forehead."We could clean up though. Have a shower and curl up together. Maybe I can play with your hair for a bit?" George offered.

"You're such a fucking gentleman."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry lmao.


End file.
